In general, a cosmetic refill case is used by replacing a spent cosmetic refill case as a new cosmetic refill case after the cosmetic contents of an original product are used up. Until the original product is used up, the cosmetic refill case containing cosmetic contents is required to be kept during several months to several years. If the sealing ability of the cosmetic refill case is worse, the cosmetic contents kept in the cosmetic refill case are dried so that the performance of the original cosmetic contents may be deteriorated.
Since cosmetics contain a large quantity of water or volatile ingredients, if a cosmetic container is not perfectly air-tightened, the water and volatile ingredients are evaporated and volatilized, so that the quantity of cosmetics is reduced. In addition, when the water and volatile ingredients are evaporated and volatilised, the mixing ratio between cosmetic ingredients is varied so that the performance of the cosmetics is deteriorated.
In addition, when the water and volatile ingredients of cosmetics are evaporated and volatilized, since the cosmetics are dried so that the original function of cosmetics is lost, it is very important to keep the cosmetics to maintain the original ingredients of the cosmetics.
To solve the above-described problems, a cosmetic refill case according to the related art employs a sealing cap for maintaining air-tightness in order to prevent water and volatile ingredients from, being evaporated and volatilised. In general, a cosmetic refill case according to the related art employs an elastic packing for maintaining air tightness in order to secure the air tightness.
Thus, according to the related, as shown in FIG. 1, there has been proposed an apparatus for preventing water contained in cosmetic materials in a refill container from being evaporated, which is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0227336, where the cosmetic refill case has a sealing lid.
According to the related art, inner and outer walls 160 and 170 are formed on a case main body of a refill case 100 containing a cosmetic material 110 so that a space 150 having a predetermined width is formed between the inner and outer walls 160 and 170. A receiving protrusion 162 is formed in the space 150 and a support protrusion piece 180 is formed inside a case cover 140 which is opened or closed onto the case main body 120 based on a hinge shaft 130. A packing 190 made of rubber or silicon having excellent elasticity is coupled to the support protrusion piece 180 such that the support protrusion piece ISO is pressed by the packing 190, thereby preventing water of the cosmetic materials 110 contained in the case stain body 120 from being evaporated.
However, according to the sealing structure of the cosmetic refill case of the related art, since the base protrusion 162 and the packing 190 of the case main body 120 is forcibly pressed to seal the case main body 120 and the packing is mainly made of a material such as rubber to be hardened and worn out over time, the sealing ability may be deteriorated.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 2, the applicant of the present application had proposed a cosmetic case for preventing water of cosmetic materials front being evaporated disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-0165402.
A refill container 200 for a cosmetic case according to the related art includes a container main body 210 containing a cosmetic material 180 and a cover 220 hinge-coupled to the container main body 210 to seal the container main body 210. An elastic packing 270 having with a packing wing 280 is interposed between inner and outer walls 240 and 250 of the container main body 210 and a support protrusion piece 260 corresponding to the packing wing 280 is formed on the cover 220. Thus, when the container main body 210 is closed with the cover 220, the support protrusion piece 250 formed on the cover 220 is fitted while pushing the packing wing 280 aside, so that the sealing ability of the refill container 200 is improved.
However, according to the related art, although the sealing is enhanced by the function of the elastic packing wing 280, when the refill container 200 containing cosmetic contents therein, is kept for a long time, due to the evaporation of water and volatilization of volatile ingredients, the pressure in the refill container 200 is increased, so that the elastic packing wing 280 is folded due to the pressure, thereby evaporating water and volatile materials.
In recent years, as shown in FIG. 3, to solve the problems described above, there has been, proposed a cosmetic refill case of an airtight type disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1271359.
According to the related art, a container main body 310 is opened or closed with a lid 320 by a hinge. An assembly protrusion 315 protrudes from an upper edge of the container main body 310 and a groove 325, into which the assembly protrusion 315 is inserted, is formed in a lower edge of the lid 320. Assembly parts 326 protrude from inner and outer sides of the groove 325. In addition, protective walls 313 are further formed on inner and outer sides of the assembly-protrusion 315, such that the container main body 310 and the lid 320 are air-tightly coupled to each other.
However, according to the related art, although any packings of rubber are not used and the assembly protrusions and the grooves are coupled to one another while being offset to improve the sealing, when the container main body and the lid are used several times, the assembly protrusions and the grooves are worn due to friction so that the sealing ability may be greatly deteriorated.
Due to the problems described above, there has been a need to an apparatus for enhancing sealing of a cosmetic refill container and in addition, all techniques have been focused on the enhancement of the sealing of a cosmetic refill container. Thus, any studies of an auxiliary device for preventing cosmetic contents from, being evaporated by assisting a cosmetic refill container have not been performed at all.
In addition, although cosmetic refill cases according to the related art have mutually different sealing abilities, all cosmetic refill cases have been developed to have the sealing abilities. If a device for preventing evaporation of cosmetic contents in a cosmetic refill case, which is capable of enhancing the sealing ability of the cosmetic refill case, is developed, the device may be very useful to a customer or producer of a cosmetic refill case.